


strike a match

by gravitational



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Kinktober 2019, M/M, Mirror Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 16:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravitational/pseuds/gravitational
Summary: Watching himself through Shiro's eyes, Keith thinks he'll burn alive.





	strike a match

**Author's Note:**

> 4\. Mirror Sex - Shiro / Keith
> 
> "The Phoenix" - Fall Out Boy

He feels as though he's burning alive from the inside out, as if his skin is seconds from igniting. He feels as though he's floating miles away, so far detached from his body that its combustion will mean nothing, will be just another event for him to watch from a distance. He feels as though he could do anything, and yet as if he can do nothing...

He feels alive.

A deliberate squeeze from the hand cupped around his throat makes Keith groan, tipping his head back onto the shoulder of the man in whose lap he's settled - on whose cock he's impaled. "Stay with me, sweetheart," Shiro breathes, and fuck, his voice is right against his ear, low and deadly and so fucking hot that Keith can't help but tremble, arching into the nearly-tangible sound with a pitiful whimper of his name. "I'm right here, baby, daddy's got you..."

Keith draws in a shuddering breath, squirming where Shiro's other hand is firmly gripping his hip, guiding them in the same steady roll despite the way he just wants to rest, to go limp, to let himself be used... "'m here," he manages, hiccuping on another moan as Shiro rocks up into him, slow and deep and deliberate. He's fucking huge, tearing Keith in half even at his most gentle, and Keith will never, never tire of it. "G - green, sir..."

He can hear Shiro's low, pleased hum; he knows his fiance is surprised that he gave a color on his own, and privately, Keith gloats - at least, until Shiro tightens his flesh hand around Keith's throat, guiding his head back on his shoulder until Keith's back is curving, his thighs aching where they're spread apart over Shiro's own. "Good boy," he tells him softly, and leaves a kiss that's just as delicate on the too-sensitive skin of his shoulder. "Can you open your eyes for me, sweetheart?"

And that, there - that's where Keith stalls, where he whines and shakes his head, struggling under the pressure of Shiro's hand on his esophagus. He knows what waits for him if he opens his eyes, knows all too well, and he doesn't think he can handle it, really thinks he might burn up and die if he gets a glimpse of himself in the mirror hanging on the back of their closet door. Shiro had been the one to position them like this, had been the one to settle on the edge of the bed with no explanation, and the one to pull Keith down onto his cock nearly before Keith was ready... and now, gasping for every breath and barely even sentient, Keith has no choice but to play along.

At least for now, he can keep his eyes closed.

"I thought you wanted to be good for me?" Shiro asks, and... oh. Oh. There goes his plan. Keith chokes on his protests, lifts a hand to Shiro's wrist, hangs on tight and tries to beg, but it's too late - his fiance is already slowing, stalling, going motionless beneath him, and fuck, no, no, _no,_ he needs more, needs _more - _ "Come on, baby doll, open your eyes..."

Keith manages a whine in response, resists for all of another moment before the stillness grows too much to bear. Drawing in a shuddering breath, he forces his eyes open, nearly flinches away from the too-bright of the overhead light, harsh and unforgiving on his blurred vision. "There we go," Shiro purrs, and there's genuine praise in his tone, enough that it makes Keith relax that much more, makes him go boneless in his fiance's arms. "That's a good boy, now c'mon, you know what I'm gonna say..."

He hesitates again, reveling in the feeling of Shiro inside him, of Shiro's warmth against his back... god, he never wants to move again. Only when he feels a gentle squeeze to his hipbone does he stir again, whimpering as he lowers his head enough to turn glassy, distant eyes on the mirror across from him. Even that glimpse is enough for him to shudder, to try and turn away, but no, Shiro's holding him firmly in place now, the grip on his throat borderline painful to keep him still. Keith whimpers once, swallows hard, but obeys.

He looks... broken.

Skin flushed red, dark bruises and darker teeth marks across his hips and thighs and higher along his collar, thighs open and straining so his knees can lock over his fiance's, cock hard and dark and dripping, fucking _dripping_ with every ragged breath... his hole, stretched wide and red and raw around Shiro's cock.

Keith breathes in once, twice, closes his eyes again, squirming where Shiro holds him firm. "Daddy," he whispers, and opens his eyes again with a noise of protest as Shiro lets go of his hip. "Daddy - "

"Easy, baby, I've got you," his fiance croons, kissing his shoulder once more as he reaches for one of Keith's hands, laces skin and bone with metal and electricity, presses their hands to Keith's abdomen, low enough that - that - 

Keith fucking sobs, arching away from Shiro's chest and bucking onto his cock as the other man thrusts in deep, hard, rough enough that he can _feel_ him move beneath his skin, and fuck, that's - god, that's so fucking good, and he doesn't realize he's rambling aloud until he hears Shiro laugh against his ear, soft and not unkind. He flushes brighter, whimpers in protest, nearly cries out when Shiro repeats the motion, when he sees Shiro's cum from earlier leaking out around his length, white and glossy and - fuck, Keith wants it, he _needs_ more, needs to taste it, to feel it fill him up again, and this time he knows he's rambling but he barely even cares, eyes fixated on where he's stretched to the breaking point and nearly beyond as Shiro thrusts into him, again and again and again...

He can't pinpoint when he crashes.

All he knows is that when he finally falls apart, it's to Shiro's voice crooning endless praise against his ear, to Shiro fucking him through his orgasm until he's quivering with the stimulation, to Shiro's hand tight around his throat...

Vision hazy and wet with tears, he only barely registers himself in the mirror: broken, gasping, shaking, crying... left open and dripping and raw when Shiro pulls out, holds him close and kisses the side of his head, his throat, his jaw...

Trembling with the effort it takes, he turns away, twists in Shiro's arms, melts into the embrace already being offered, and lets himself fade.

He's safe here.

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with the unofficial Kinktober... hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Comments / criticism welcome.
> 
> <3


End file.
